


Just Choose

by spun809



Series: Supernatural 30 day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1st person pov, Angst, Day 1, Drabble, F/M, Short, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are in a disgusting warehouse forced to make a disgusting choice





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Supernatural 30 day challenge. So I wanted to write at least a short fic everyday for each answer. This is Day 1 Sam or Dean.

There was no getting out of this one. Apocalypse, sure, no problem. My arm started to shake, the strain of holding the gun still, elbow locked firm. Sweat dripped into my left eye and the burning made me desperate to rub it, but I was stock still. Though my vision was blurred slightly, I couldn’t shake the image of the run down warehouse. Why did monsters always hang out in places like this? Standing near a pile of broken grimy white tiles was Dean. And two feet to his left near some rusty copper pipe was Sam.

Looking the same as ever. Well there were some differences, Sam had a cut high on his cheekbone and it was oozing blood down his chin, his hair was messy, and his shirt had picked up some of the dirt from the floor. Dean was looking extra bowlegged, but that was probably just from his hands being bound behind his back, his legs were spread a little to maintain his balance. Neither looked angry, although I was holding them at gunpoint. 

“Choose.”

In one simple word I heard the threat of what would happen if I didn’t comply. It wasn’t a choice of the boys, or even the boys or me. If I didn’t pick one of them it would have been all of us. Maybe that would be better but I couldn’t imagine watching both of them go. Luck didn’t really ever hit me, so I knew there was no way of counting on us being able to wiggle out of this situation if I held out any longer. 

The case should have been simple it was supposed to be witches. Something that could be fought, beaten, instead you found one pissed off Goddess. A stake hadn’t worked and now here I was, left in this dripping dirty place having to kill off one of the only two men I had ever loved.

“Your gonna regret this bitch.” Dean’s threat only caused the toga-clad, braided haired monstrosity to howl with laughter. 

I knew the time was getting short. 

Closing my eyes, I took aim, the shot was easy and I couldn’t watch when I pulled down on the trigger. The resulting crack was so loud I dropped the gun. The laughter finally stopped, it was its absence that made me realize I had hit the mark. 

“Sammy,” the older Winchester’s voice was wrecked.

“I’m so sorry.” Holding my eyes closed I couldn’t watch it.

More than that, I thought of the reasons why I picked Dean, and it only made my guilt grow. I knew in that frozen second that even though I loved both of those boys, I loved the blond haired, green eyed one in a way that was more than that of a stand in brother. 

“How could you? What is wrong with you?” 

And you ruined it.


End file.
